Munitions, such as tandem warheads, can include two explosive charges. A forward explosive charge of the warhead detonates first at the target, and an aft explosive charge detonates after a preset delay. The blast of the forward charge initially disrupts the target such that second charge can penetrate the remaining target to cause further damage upon detonation after the delay.